


Bless You

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Bless You

Skye keeps her hands at her sides, her fingers drumming on her legs nervously. She is sitting on the edge of the table in the conference room on the Bus, the screen in front of her showing all the information she managed to find about herself, the Obelisk, the temple and what could be her gift, given recent events.

She doesn’t feel very different, aside from the fact that her skin is silky smooth from that strange exfoliation. Plus it feels like her energy has been restored entirely in the temple. Like she was reborn, renewed in a way. Just like Raina said.

She shudders thinking back on the temple, but is shaken from her thoughts when Jemma walks in, a soft smile settling on her face.

"Hello, Skye."

"Hey."

"Have you found anything?" Jemma asks and leans against the table next to her, pulling up a picture of the Obelisk.

"So much, really. Especially since I’ve started digging through old Shield files. It’s all a blur though. I mean, this is all so strange. I don’t know what to make of half of this, plus I don’t know what exactly I’m looking for."

"So it’s nothing new," Jemma laughs softly and Skye grins.  
"No, we’re indeed digging through endless piles of stuff we barely understand."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, actually. I don’t really feel different aside from the fact that my hands seem to shake a little at times, like a weird tremor."

Jemma frowns lightly. “It could be a symptom of your impending gift.”

"Yeah, maybe."

"It could also be stress."

"See, that’s why none of this makes sense."

She closes all the tabs with one swipe and shuts down the table and the screens.

"I can’t look at it anymore."

She rubs her eyes and Jemma reaches out to her, gently resting her hand on her elbow.

"Hey, we’ll figure it out. We always do."

Skye leans into the touch and sighs softly. Jemma slips her arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Jem. Thanks for still being there."

"Of course. I love you. Don’t doubt that."

Skye nuzzles her face into Jemma’s neck and blows upwards gently, hoping to blow it out of her nose.

It tickles and she scrunches her nose gently before pulling back and closing her eyes. She sniffs to get rid of the tickle and waves her hand in front of her face.

"One sec. I’ll get back to hugging you shortly," Skye begins to say and Jemma laughs.

"Sneeze?"

Skye nods right before the sneeze hits and she buries her face in the crook of her own elbow.

The floor trembles slightly and Jemma catches a book on the edge of a shelf. The sensation still tingles in Skye’s nose.

"Bless you?" Jemma asks carefully.

"Not done," Skye squeals before sneezing again, harder, stabilizing herself with her hands on the table.

Suddenly the Bus begins to shake vigorously, so much that boxes tumble off the shelves, and water splashes from the glasses standing around. Skye’s eyes grow wide and her heart skips a beat. She ducks down and holds onto the table and Jemma when the windows burst out of the window sills, showering them with shards. The screens around them break with a pang and Jemma shrieks.

"Oh my god," Skye breathes when the shaking calms down and carefully pulls Jemma to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. What happened?" Jemma shakes the slivers of glass from her blouse and looks at Skye, who shakes her head.

"I have no idea, but I think I caused it."

They hear heavy footsteps in the cargo hold running towards them and Coulson and May come in with drawn guns and worried faces.

"What the hell happened?" Coulson demands when he realises there’s no threat there. He steps inside, the glass crunching under his shoes and puts his gun away.

"I sneezed," Skye deadpans.

"You sneezed?" May asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. She did. I was here…" Jemma says and runs a hand through her hair.

"I’m sorry about the Bus, AC. I sneezed and the windows blew out…"

"Fury is gonna be so pissed."

It diffuses the tension a little. Skye actually has to laugh and wraps her arm around Jemma’s waist.

"I’ll run outside next time. Make sure I don’t break things."

"That might be necessary," Coulson says, "I’ll get someone to fix the windows. We’ll discuss the rest later."

He leaves with May and Jemma looks up at Skye with raised eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah. I’m alright. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Skye leans down and kisses Jemma, which causes the floor to shake again, but with less damage as result.

Jemma giggles and kisses her cheek.

"Okay, yes. We definitely got our work cut out for us."


End file.
